April Fools
by Ashura Glitch
Summary: Sonic has changed and is picking on his best friend Tails. Things begin to change quickly into a world of decay, the world may come to an end. Will their friendship save the world or destroy it. Re-read and Eddited


_**Chapter 1  
**_

"APRIL FOOLS! A crowed shouted in unison. Miles 'Tails' Prower a two tail fox was suspended over the ground tied by a rope. The rope was tied to a bunch of bricks to keep him off the ground. Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius played pranks on Tails every April fool's day, and so did every one that knew him. Tails hated this month because the pranks didn't stop till the end of April.

He started to struggle to get down while everyone else started to pick up rotten fruit and garbage. He stopped when one of them yelled fire. They all started to throw whatever they could get their hands on. "Come on you guys stop, will you just stop." A black hedgehog pleaded as he pushed through the crowd. "Sonic this is really low."

"Come on Shadow, join us, I know how much you like making people miserable." Sonic said with a grin and still throwing stuff at Tails.

"Okay why not I'll throw something at a helpless target." Shadow said picking up a few rotten apples, and looking at Tails.

"That's the spirit." Sonic said throwing an orange which missed the helpless fox. Shadow started to aim at Tails, he got in a throwing potion and threw all of the apples, Tails had shut his eyes waiting for the apples to hit him. But when nothing came and he heard laughter Tails opened his eyes and saw that Sonic was now covered in rotten apple sauce. The laughing began to get louder.

"Shadow you asshole you said you were going to throw it at Tails!" Sonic yelled.

"No, I said I would throw it at a helpless target, to me you are a helpless target. Faker." Shadow said folding his arms across his chest.

Sonic tackled Shadow to the ground, and started to punch the surprised hedgehog. The crowd around them started chanting fight. Shadow pushed Sonic off of him and attacked him while he was still on the ground. The two were throwing fists at one another while rolling on the ground. Sonic pushed Shadow off of him giving him enough time to get up and get his composure back. Shadow himself got to his feet and smirked at Sonic and then charging at the blue hedgehog to punch him. Sonic wasn't quick enough and now lied on the ground trying to getting up. The crowd started to chant Sonic. Sonic pulled himself to his feet and using his great speed charged at Shadow. Shadow went to the ground fast and hard but disappeared, Sonic didn't see this because he believe he won and had closed his eyes and was bragging.

"Shadow you can't beat the master." Sonic said pointing at himself with his thumb. He then opened his eyes to see Shadow missing. Shadow had been behind Sonic for a while now, enjoying Sonic making a fool of himself. The next thing Sonic knew was a huge jolt of pain in the back of his head, slowly falling to the ground Sonic was beaten but not out.

"Hey Sonic what was that about beating the master." Shadow said crossing his arms across his chest. Sonic slowly pulled himself up and walked away annoyed. Some of the crowd fallowed him as he walked toward the coffee shop. Shadow walked over to Tails and snapped the rope with his pocket knife. Tails fell to the ground, catching himself so he wouldn't get hurt by the cemented ground.

"Thanks...Shadow." Tails said trying to dust off the goop that was covering him.

"Yeah, whatever just keep an eye on that faker." Tails nodded his head and wiped off some of the goop on him.

"Hey Shadow why you would save me, from them?" Tails asked.

"Because I felt kind of sorry for you, you're just so helpless." Tails bowed his head in shame.

"Oh come on Shadow I was surprised and plus there was like a hundred of them so I didn't really have a chance."Tails said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just be careful." Shadow said as he starting to walk away.

"Hey Shadow thanks again. Do you want to like hang out or something?" Tails asked awkwardly.

"Sorry Tails but I have to go. I'm late for a date with Amy. If I don't get there soon, she's going to kill me or smash me with her fricken hammer.." Shadow said before running off into the distance.

Tails opened his door and slowly walked in to see no one inside. "Good I have had enough of pranks for today." He said letting out a large sigh. Tails closed the door and walked to the bathroom. He turned the knob for the bath and started to get undressed. The fox dropped his goop covered clothes in the hamper that led into a basket in the basement laundry room.

The fox turned back to the tube and turned off the water when it was just right. He slowly got in taking in the warm water in his fur. He started to scrub his tails when he noticed something. He saw a green spot on his fur. He started to scrub the spot but it didn't come out. After a few minutes he gave up and lied back in the warm water. He shot up when his eyes started to get irritated, he started to rub it until his eye became even more irritated, but felt a bit better.

He pulled his hand way from his eye and saw that his golden orange fur was now green. He started to scrub his fur trying to get it back to it regular color. "APRIL FOOLS, APRIL FOOLS, APRIL FOOLS!" A voice kept saying over and over.

Tails got out of the bath tub and walked toward the noise. He opened a drawer and a tape recorder was in it repeating April fools. Tails picked it up and turned it off, he sighed and started to walk toward the door to go to his bedroom, when a bucket fell on him covering him in liquid syrup. He cursed throwing the tape recorder on the ground. He walked over to the full green watered bathtub and drained the water.

Ten minutes later the bathtub was full and the water was clear, not one drop of green. He got in the steaming water and started to scrub the syrup off of his fur. He got most of it off when he grabbed his shampoo and washed the rest out all over his fur. After rinsing the soap out of his fur and his fur syrup free he looked at the bathwater, the water was now a bright green as it was before. Tails looked at his shampoo and threw it screaming, "SONIC!"

After scrubbing his fur and having no success in getting the green dye off. His eyes started to quit on him. Noticing how tired he was he started to walk to his bed room, his fur soaked and his body aching because of the furious scraping on his skin. He fell on his bed and fell asleep the instant his head touched the soft pillow. Tails's alarm clock went off and the fox stumbled off the bed falling face first on the ground.

"Damn alarm clock." He said grabbing it and throwing it out the window. "Time sure flies." He said as he lied back down. Tails had laid there not getting any chance to fall back asleep. He finally gave up and decided to start his morning, he looked at the bathroom, and remembered what Sonic did to him. He looked at his now green arms and groaned in frustration.

Tails walked down stairs into the living room. He walked toward the refrigerator then remembered that he was still in his boxers, at the moment he didn't really care so he opened his fridge, and went to grab the milk but forgot he hadn't picked any up in a while. He grabbed his coat and a hat and headed toward the door, and then remembered again he was in his boxers. He quickly ran up stairs and got dressed and opened the door to see Shadow standing outside with his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door.

"Oh? Hey Shadow, what are you doing here?" The fox asked him happily but also confused.

"Damn! What the fuck happened to you?" Shadow asked before swiping the hat off Tails's green head. His ears flopped down in sadness and frustration.

"Oh, you know, Sonic he loves April fools so much he did this plus I have to go through this torture for the whole month because of him." He said almost wanting to cry.

"Oh come on Tails it isn't so bad you just got ..." The jet black hedgehog was cut off by Tails outburst.

"You have no idea! He pulls the cruelest jokes ever on me plus he is suppose to be my best friend and he tortures me!." He yelled with so much anger. Shadow looked at him with sympathy.

"Don't give me that look Shadow!" Tails yelled at him.

"How about me and you do something together, honestly I was just coming to see if you were all right. But maybe you need somebody to help calm you down." He said with hardly with any emotion at all, acting like he didn't care if Tails accepted or not.

"Really you would do that, but wait I thought you hated being around people except for Amy of course." He said with confusion and a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Hey if you don't want to hang out then it's fine with me I can take a hint." He said starting to walk away. Tail's ears flopped to down feeling stupid. Shadow started to walk away and look over his shoulder on the corner of his eye. He snickered to himself and stopped just a few feet away and said, "Are you coming or what, or am I really eating alone?"

"I guess, wait you're not setting me up are you?" Tails asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"No why would I? I get no pleasure by tormenting others, no matter what people think. Unless if its people I hate like drug dealers, pot heads, and rapist." He said crossing his arms across his chest. "And that's only on my good days."line "I guess. Okay I'd be glad to join you. But I'd hate to see you on a bad day." Tails said with a smile.

"Well then come on were going to Denny's." He said rubbing his empty stomach.

Tails and Shadow entered the restaurant Denny's to see a young human girl at the register.

"Welcome to Denny's how many?" She asked in a fake almost unnoticeable happy voice.

"Two." Shadow said in a really noticeable fake hyper voice, Tails started to chuckle.

"Shadow, of course." She said looking up at them with a smile. "Right this way boys?" She said in a mildly happy voice.

"Okay Candy." He said back to his usual voice. But his striding movement were off, he was walking like he was of high royalty as he and Tails followed Candy to a booth away from already vacant seats full of other people.

"Here you go Shade" She said setting down menus. Tails and Shadow sat down on the chairs opposite from each other and picked up their menus and quickly picked out what they wanted. Tails started to twiddle his thumbs when Candy left.

"Hey Shadow who was that?" Tails asked.

"Oh she's just a friend of Amy's." he said fiddling with the sugar packs. The bell above the entrance door rang. "Four please." Tails heard Sonic's faint voice say.

Candy started to walk were Shadow and Tails were sitting. Sonic was walking with his April gang behind Candy.

"Damn, it's Sonic." Tails said pulling his coat tighter to his body.

"Don't worry about him Tails you know Sonic won't do anything since I'm here." He said starting to get up.

"Were you going?" He asked with worry.

"I need to go to the bathroom, and I will make sure that faker sees me as bright as day." he said walking toward the direction Sonic's table.

"Leave him alone." Shadow said while walking past them. Sonic looked at Tails and chuckled to himself for his prank working. He got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Tails, what's up bro?" He asked happily.

"What do you want?" Tails asked angrily.

"Oh I just wanted to say hey, and see if you wanted hang out." He said pushing Shadow's napkin around on the table.

"Oh really, are you sure you wouldn't rather play a prank on me?" Tails asked him suspiciously.

"No April fools was yesterday." He said emotionless.

"Fine, whatever like I believe you." Tails said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Tails look is that Cream!" Tails had a crush on Cream the rabbit and couldn't help look to see no one.

"There's no one there." Tails said cautiously.

"Oh well must of been my imagination, well I'll see you." Sonic said getting up and going back to his gang. Tails watched him the whole way, thirst bit at his throat, so he took a drink of his glass. He got a whole mouth full of water that was full of salt and sugar.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Sonic's table yelled in joy. The green fox started to cough frantically. Shadow came out of the bathroom when Tails had stopped coughing. When he sat down he could smell salt and sugar.

"Tails what's wrong, you have the oddest face expression" Shadow asked puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tails said trying to make his face go back to normal.

"Tails what happened, and whats with the smell." Shadow's nose was starting to bother him. "What did Sonic do?" Shadow said plugging his nose.

"No, no it wasn't him." He said not very convincingly, as he started to cough again..

"Yeah, right and your coughing because why?" He asked crossing his arms and sternly looking at Tails . "What did he do?"line "Okay, yeah it was him but please don't do anything. He just put a bunch of salt and sugar in my glass of water...look I know Sonic can take it a little over board during April but I know that we are still friends." Tails said sighing in frustration. "At least I think we still are."line "Fine I won't do anything." He said while the waiter came up to their table.

Shadow and Tails were walking to Tails house, Sonic and his friends were not far behind and they didn't really try to hide. Shadow felt like they were being followed, he looked back and saw Sonic and the others. "You going to be okay?"

Tails knew that Sonic was following them but he didn't know why. "Yeah I'm fine, why you ask?"line "I have to go get Amy's cousin Rob." Shadow said stopping. "You sure your going to be okay?"line "Yeah...I'll be fine, I'll see you Shadow." Tails said walking away and started to speed up his pace. Shadow shrugged and went off to get Rob. Tails tried a short cut through an alley, he didn't know someone was already waiting for him. He didn't see the rope trap, the next thing he knew he was dangling from his foot and started struggle, he knew what was coming next. Tails tried to untie the robe around his ankle.

"I wouldn't do that buddy." Sonic said menacingly.

"We are not buddy's no more I am sick of this Sonic, I fucking hating you!" Tails screamed with anger still struggling to untie the rope, but he didn't have the upper body strength.

"Fine then I won't have to hold back." Sonic said with utter anger covering his face, he looked demonic. "Guys let's have a little fun with my old ex buddy."Sonic's whole gang started to walk toward Tails menacingly.

"You guys are going to pay for this Sonic! I swear you're going to pay!" After Sonic and the others left Tails was hanging there for awhile flirting with a concussion. The wound on his head was bleeding and the blood was quickly rushing down to the ground. The fox started to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Tails wake up." A voice said shaking him.

"Who... What?" Tails mumbled.

"Tails are you all right?" Amy Rose asked placing her hand on Tails's open wound.

"Who Amy how long, ouch, when did you dye your fur red." He asked her dazed and almost falling back into a dark slumber.

"Tails your making no sense. Lets get you down before you die" She said untying the robe around his ankle.

"Oh man, Sonic, Sonic that asshole I'll fucking kill that bastard." Tails said with a lot of anger, Tails tried to stand on his own two feet but he got lightheaded and passed out.

"Sonic? Damn it's April, I forgot about Sonic." Amy said disappointed and angry.

Amy searched through Tails's jeans for his keys. She found them when Tails started to slip back into consciousness. She put the key in and opened the door. She quickly walked over to his couch and seated him down. Feeling winded from carrying Tails, he wasn't extremely heavy but they weren't close to his house since he lived a while away from the city. The pink hedgehog ran into his kitchen to get him a first aid kit and a glass of water. She walked back to his side and put the glass to his mouth. He slowly drank the cold water, once the water was gone Amy started to patch Tails's forehead.

"Tails what happened to you, why is your fur green." Amy asked confused.

"W...w...well S...Sonic t...tied me up when…I told him we…weren't friends no more. He put green dye in my shampoo whe...when I took a bath. So he..here I am light headed and fully green." The green fox said leaning up to be eye to Amy, his head was swimming in a whole new dizzyness.

"So Sonic and his gang did this, I am really sick of that hedgehog's love for April fools. He is the only one that can get a group of people to celebrate something all month." She said with anger in her voice. Tails sat back to keep himself from vomiting.

"Calm down Amy, I've had Shadow with me so this won't happen again, I promise you that." He said in a very convincing voice.

"Well okay you have my Shadow stay by you at all times, I'll even talk to him about it." She said standing up.

"Okay thanks for your help Amy." Tails said with a little rise in his voice. Amy walked over to the door.

"Take care Tails watch out for Sonic." She said opening the door.

"Bye, Amy and thanks again." He said as she left. The little fox stood up and walked up stairs still a little light headed. He knew that Sonic wouldn't quit even if Shadow was there. Tails let out a sigh of frustration. He opened the door to his room. He looked at the broken window and remembered throwing his alarm clock out the window. He willingly fell down on his bed and drifted off into a long deep sleep.

Tails heard his alarm clock went off, Tails stirred and rose from his sleep. The fox was pissed and yelled, "Damn that alarm clock, I am fucking sick of it!" He turned toward the window were the alarm clock was thrown but seen Shadow with a cell phone held up in the air.

"Well, well little fox boy needs to watch his language." He said with a chuckling.

"Did you just sound that loud noise with your cell phone?

"Yes I did, Come with me." Shadow said in a nonchalant way.

"Why would you invite me when you hate hanging around people?" Tails asked as he got out of bed and changed into clean clothes.

"Amy talked to me which was kind of awkward, since I was in the bathroom taking a shower. I also like hanging around with some people, depends on my mood I suppose." Shadow said with no emotional expression.

"Okay I guess I could come, where are you going anyway?" Tails asked when he was fully dressed. "Go to the front door it isn't locked."

Shadow went to the front door while Tails finished getting his morning strait. Shadow opened the door and looked around the small room. He felt comfortable in the condensed space. It reminded him of his little beach house before he moved in with Amy. Tails came running down the steps wearing a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. They walked outside and Tails closed the door behind him.

"Hey Shadow, again where are we going anyway?" Tails asked feeling good about today, almost forgetting he was still green but it was starting to fade a little bit.

"Sonic's house." Shadow said knowing very well what Tails's reaction would be. Hearing Sonic's name struck the fox like a ton of bricks. Tails grew grim and Shadow could feel it.

"W...what's wrong Tails?" Shadow asked not knowing what happened between him and Sonic.

"W...w...why Sonic's? Why Shadow, you know he'll try something." The fox said with worry and alarm.

"Oh Amy wanted me to get something from him, something she forgot." He said trying not to show his sympathetic side to Tails.

"Fine, besides Amy would kill you if you helped Sonic, right?" He asked trying to muster up a mood he could enjoy to have a happy day after all, who knows today might be different then other April days. Shadow and Tails walked down the street to Sonic's house. Tails felt a little uneasy even though Shadow was there. But he tried to keep in the mood he was in. They finally came up to Sonic's light blue house. Shadow and Tails walked up the walk way, Tails falling a bit behind being cautious. Shadow rang the door bell, and the door flew open in seconds after Shadow rang the bell. There stood the infamous and re-round Sonic the hedgehog. But something was off about him.

"Oh, Shadow why are you here." Sonic said ignoring Tails, Sonic literally looked bad, like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed in hell.

"I came to get Amy's stereo." Shadow said, he could see it too. Sonic looked different in some way but he couldn't place why.

"Wait here." Sonic said before running up the stairs.

"Why did Sonic borrowed Amy's boom box. It's pink for crying out loud, he should has a blue one." Tails said feeling odd as hell.

"Because I busted it on accident when we were painting his garage, things got out of control, blue always has to compete with others." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Why were you helping him paint?" Tails ask curiously.

"Amy said that it would be good for me to hang out with him, but I thought it was a waste of time." He said a little annoyed with Amy. Sonic came zooming down the stairs with the boom box.

"Here you are Shadow, Tell Amy I say Hi." He said looking a little better then he did before.

"See ya Sonic." Shadow said before Sonic closed the door. Shadow and Tails started to walk down the street when a rope hog tied the two.

"Damn what is with the ropes?" Tails muttered knowing very well what was going to happen next.

"It's a good way to get you very defenseless." Tails just stared ahead of him, he didn't want to look at Sonic. "Shadow, sorry for getting you in this but when you hang around with a target you become one yourself." Sonic said, he looked off again even worse then before. Sonic's gang came out of his house. They all looked off too, like something was possessing them. Tails sighed in frustration, he knew what was going to happen but he didn't know this was going to be the worst of them all. Shadow stared at Sonic waiting to see what they were going to do. Shadow felt a jolt of pain in the back of his head, and fell unconscious.

"We don't need him ruining our plan." One of them said while holding a metal pipe in hand.  
"W...what are you going to do with..." Tails was cut off by Sonic

"Save it Miles you'll find out soon." He said grabbing a baseball bat from one of the others. "We are not friends anymore right, so I'm not holding back."

Tails sat quietly on his couch in his workshop. He didn't move didn't answer the phone he didn't even come out to see anyone. He didn't even flinch when a knock came at his door, he was both in pain and also in his own little world and ignoring everything. Tails sat still ignoring the knocking that kept coming.

"Tails open up its me, Amy." She said through the door. Tails stayed sitting on the couch not listening to Amy. Just sat there staring at the wall.

"Come on Tails I know Sonic can go overboard but this is a little extreme." Amy said trying to get through to him. She slowly opened the door ignoring the voice in her head telling her to stop. She walked in and went up to Tails. "Tails come on it's been three days a young man like yourself needs to get some sun and fresh air."

Tails looked at Amy, showing her what exactly Sonic did. Amy opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Come on Amy you know if I go out there Sonic will get me. I just got all the dye off of my fur; I don't need anything else in it." Tails said quietly as if someone was listening in on them. "He has a key to my house I am not moving until April is over."

"Don't be like that Tails. You know Sonic loves you, he is just stupid is all. He's probably pranking you because he misses you or he just wants to get back at you." She said the last part quietly. Tails got off the couch and walked toward the door.

"Fine if you want me to go out then I will." Tails said before running out side, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into the only tree he had in his front lawn. Tail fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Amy ran over to the now dazed fox in the uncut grass.

"Tails are you alright." Amy asked him.

"Damn you Sonic." Tails shouted, blaming Sonic for Tails's inability to see where he was going.

"Tails, Sonic didn't do that; you weren't watching where you were going."She said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Damn, that really hurt." He said chuckling, feeling a little stupid for what he did.

"See that's was you need to do, laugh at yourself ones in a while." She said chuckling a little more.

"Try doing that when you're the butt of the joke. Every time I have tried to laugh at it and keep it in good humor. But it has gotten worse and worse over the years." He said with a frown, then an idea accrued to him. "I got an idea I'm going to get him back."

"Tails that's not a good idea he'll just get you back even more." She said as he walked to his workshop.

"Sorry Amy but I'm going to make Sonic rue the day for ever being friends with me." Tails said with determination in his voice.

"Come on Tails you're just speaking out of anger, and stupidity if I may add." Amy said with concern for Tails safety.

"Sorry Amy but I have worked to do." He said closing the door behind him. Amy sighed in frustration for Tails, mostly for Sonic.

Shadow was sitting far in the back by the counter waiting for Amy. He scratched behind his ear, and annoyance came over him. "Dammit what's taking her."

"Shadow don't curse in public." Amy scolded Shadow.

"I'll curse were I want." He said feeling a little less irritated but not enough to stay in a good mood. Amy was irked by this and held up her Piko Piko Hammer

"Alright I won't curse, now put that away, and what took you so long." He asked still irritated but was beginning to calm down now that she was finally here.

"I was talking to Tails, he is really up set and has decided to get Sonic back for all the pranks he has pulled on him." She said while sitting down.

"I did the same thing to Sonic but he didn't get me back, I'm sure Sonic knows he can get that idiot fox back and he most likely won't hesitate." Shadow said before taking a bite out of a bread stick. Amy was little annoyed with Shadow and his attitude, She gave him a look as if to make him to do something.

"So what do you won't me to do about it." He said know what that look meant.

"I want you to talk to Tails." She said trying to find some way to help Tails, she was thinking Shadow may be able to talk some sense into Tails.

"Fine whatever, but I'm not doing a thing until we eat so lets eat already." He said as the waitress walked up to there table.

"Ya fellers ready now."

Tails was sitting at his desk working on a blue print for the prank he would pull on Sonic. "Sonic's going to rue the day."

Tails finally finished and grabbed a bunch of supplies and started to work. After a few hours Tails finished. After a few hours Tails finished, a knock came at his door, Tails almost didn't hear it. He got off the stool he was sitting on and opened the door. He saw Shadow suspended by another rope.

"Hey Tails mind cutting me down so I can kill Sonic." He said with complete and utter anger. Tails felt really bad, he was the one that set up that trap.

"Sorry Shadow, that was actually me. I didn't want someone to get me while I was working." Tails said cutting Shadow down.

"This is what Amy wanted me to talk to you about." Shadow said when he was on his feet. "Actually two hours ago is when she asked me too. How long have you been working in here."

"I don't know about two hours or so, since Amy left." He said walking back to his project to work on it.

"Tails you need to come outside." Shadow said walking over to Tails and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hell no. You know Sonic will get me." He said throwing Shadow's hand off his shoulder. "I'm so sick of being a laughing stock and being picked on. I'm going to stand up for myself for once so back off Shadow."

"Tails you need to get some air, just come to the park with me." Shadow said not know exactly what to do, he wasn't good with people, it was a wonder how he was with Amy.

"No, I want to work on this, I want to make that asshole pay for what he did to me. Don't you get it Shadow, I want him to remember what he did to me, I WANT TO MAKE HIM PAY." Tails said as his eyes started to water.

"Just please come to the park with me, get some air, maybe it will help. Please Tails, I'm only trying to help." Shadow said trying to comfort Tails, luckily he was helping.

"Alright...Thanks Shadow." Tails said as they left his workshop. "I want to take my blue prints though."

"Whatever get you out of here and outside for a little bit."

Tails sat on a bench in the shade of a tree. He looked at his blue prints. Shadow swiped them from him and looked at it.

"Hey give that back." Tails said, he wanted to keep the whole project a secret.

"Chill you said we before so if your going through with this then I need to see what we are doing." Shadow said looking over the prints.

"Yeah...right...lets go to the fields I love that place, helps me calm down." Shadow gave Tails the prints and they both walked to a grassy fields. Tails layed down with the prints close to him. Shadow sat next to him. Tails stared at the sky, feeling more relaxed. Shadow lied down and looked up at the blue sky as well. After a few minutes Shadow heard Tails and sat up. Tails was asleep and snoring softly.

"Looks like Tails hasn't gotten much sleep lately." He said picking him up. Shadow forgot the blue prints and they blew away as the two of them left.


End file.
